Naruto's Magical words
by blackgal010
Summary: Minato lets Kakashi baby sit Naruto as a mission. Naruto learns something 'Magical' from kakashi.
1. Mission Naruto

Naruto's Magical words

**Naruto's Magical words**

**Chapter One: Mission Naruto**

It was a busy day at Konoha. Minato Namikaze, the forth hokage, was signing important documents while his clone was playing with Naruto. Minato sighed. Being a hokage and a father was hard. Kushina, his wife, had gone on an S-rank mission with some other ninja so no one was going to take care of Naruto. "Minato-sensei, here's the daily report you asked me." Hatake Kakashi said, handing the report. Minato took the report from Kakashi and stared at his student. Kakashi raised a brow and stared at Minato. "Kakashi…I have a mission for you." Minato said, pointing at his student. "What mission, Minato-sensei?" Kakashi asked. "I assign you to baby sit Naruto-kun." Minato replied, smiling. "B-Baby sit? But I don't even know how to baby sit." Kakashi complained, looking at Naruto, playing with Minato's clone. "Kakashi, it's a mission. Do what as I say. If you fail…" Minato said, his face showing a hint of evil. "What happens if I fail?" Kakashi asked, nervous. "Oh…nothing. Just go and take care of my son." Minato replied, walking towards Naruto. Kakashi sweat dropped as Minato handed Naruto.

"End of Chapter"

Blackgal010: Lol…what a mission you have

Kakashi: Don't remind me…

Blackgal010: Oh well…that's life…of yeah! Make a review please!


	2. Accidental Drink

Chapter 2: Accidental drink

**Chapter 2: Accidental drink**

"Kakashi nii-chan! Let's play puzzle!" Naruto said, holding a mega large box of puzzles. "Ehehehe…Ok." Kakashi said, sweat dropping as Naruto spilled super small puzzle pieces.

**(After 3 hours of twitching and fun)**

"Yehey! We've finished the puzzle!" Naruto said, jumping up and down. Kakashi sat on the floor, tired. "Kakashi nii-chan, I want to eat!!" Naruto said, pulling Kakashi's right arm. "What do you want to eat?" Kakashi asked, looking at Naruto. "I want Ramen!! You cook!" Naruto replied, smiling. Kakashi sweat dropped. He never cooked ramen before…Kakashi reached the phone and called….

**(After Naruto ate Ramen…)**

"Oh Kakashi! You should learn how how to cook!" Rin said, looking at Naruto. "I'm sorry, Naruto said he wanted me to cook and I didn't know how…" Kakashi replied. "It's because you were lazy to cook, lazy brain." Rin replied, frowning. Naruto approached Rin and tugged at her dress. "Hi Naruto!!" Rin said, carrying Naruto. "Hi, Yin!" Naruto replied, smiling, drooling on Kakashi. Kakashi frowned and wiped the drool off. "Oh…Its Rin not Yin, Naruto!!" Rin corrected, cradling the child to sleep. "Ok, Rin nee-san." Naruto said, falling asleep. Rin placed Naruto gently on the crib. "Kakashi, I have to go!" Rin whispered to Kakashi. Kakashi nodded and Rin disappeared. Kakashi scratched his head and silently went down stairs to drink water. But instead of water, Kakashi drank a special wine that tastes like wine…


	3. Daddy, I learned something Magical!

Chapter 3: Daddy, I learned something magical

**Chapter 3: Daddy, I learned something magical!**

It was11:30 p.m., and a tired Minato slowly made his way home. _"I hope Kakashi treated Naruto well…"_ Minato thought as he entered his house. Minato slowly opened the door. It was dark. _"It seems like Kakashi did a good job…" _ Minato thought happily as he went upstairs to check on his son. Then the door opened. "Daddy!!" Naruto yelled as he jumped into Minato. "Naruto, why are you still awake?" Minato asked, looking at his son. "Oh, Daddy!! You'll never guess what happened today!! Guess!" Naruto said, looking at his father. "What happened, Naruto?" Minato asked, amazed at his son's energy. "Kakashi nii-chan thought me some magical words!!" Naruto replied, pulling Minato to the nursery room. "Let me hear it." Minato said, sitting down. Naruto nodded. Then Naruto opened his mouth…the came the words…

"Hey daddy, how was your FUCKING day? Did you finish your SHITTY work? I still hope that your ASS is still there…When will BITCHY mom be back? I hope she's not BULL SHITING us…"

Minato's eyes were wide open with surprise. "N-Naruto…sleep now. Daddy has something to do." Minato said, gathering every bit of his strength to control his anger. Naruto nodded and went back to sleep. When Naruto drifted to sleep, Minato went to Kakashi's house and …

**(The next day...)**

Minato smiled pleasantly than ever. He was with Naruto, playing with robots. Then Naruto stared at Minato. "Daddy, what happened to Kakashi nii-chan?" Naruto asked. "Oh…he's busy." Minato replied. "Ohh…" Naruto said, continuing playing with robots.

**(Back to Kakashi…)**

"HAVE MERCY!!" Kakashi yelled. Minato was smiling evilly as he let Kakashi watch Barney over and over again. "NOOO!! PLEASE! THAT GAY DINOSAUR BURNS!!"

_The lesson in this story…never let kakashi baby sit naruto…_

"End of story and Chapter"

Blackgal010: lol…

Kakashi: Grr..

Minato: BARNEY!

Kakashi: GAH!! HE SUCKS!

Blackgal010: lol…review! Review!


End file.
